


Teasing Billy

by ProphetessPrincess



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessPrincess/pseuds/ProphetessPrincess
Summary: Billy and Teddy return to the Kaplan house worn out by the prior events of the evening but will the events that follow be more taxing...





	Teasing Billy

Billy and Teddy walked into the Kaplan house; tired, dirty, sweaty, and sore from the battle they had waged with the rest of the Young Avengers. They had been knocked around and banged up pretty badly by the fight.

They both walked up the stairs to Billy's room with out a word.

"Ugh..." Billy groaned. "I can't believe that took as long as it did." He continued.

"I know." Teddy said, "I'm just glad it's over."

Teddy and Billy had changed out of their hero uniforms and now donned T-shirts and jeans, which had started out clean until they had put them on with out taking a shower.

Billy had decided not to take a shower because he was too tired and just wanted to go. Teddy had followed suit mainly to make sure his boyfriend got home, but secretly he hoped that they could possibly take that shower together.

Now they both stood in Billy's room, an awkward silence had fallen over them. Billy turned towards the wall, stepping out of his shoes with out bending down.

Teddy walked over and sat on Billy's bed to take his shoes off.

Billy walked past Teddy going to his dresser.

Teddy stood up facing Billy, positioning himself so that Billy could not get to the dresser.

"Teddy... What are you doing?" Billy asked confused and a little annoyed.

Teddy did nothing to this except put his hands on Billy's shoulders.

Billy's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Teddy... stop playing. I want to go to bed."

Teddy placed his mouth on Billy's in a sweet sensual kiss.

Teddy pulled back a few second later, leaving Billy panting and breathless.  
"Teddy don't stop..." Billy breathed.

"I thought you wanted to go to bed so badly." Teddy chuckled noting the super cute turned on expression on his boyfriend's face: mouth still hanging open, eyes half shut.

"No. Teddy I want you." Billy gasped.

Teddy leaned in close to Billy so that their noses touched and he could feel his boyfriend's breath on his face.

"Teddy..." Billy whispered.

Teddy enjoyed teasing Billy because it made him make the cutest noises.

Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck readying to continue the embrace.

Teddy grabbed Billy's butt pressing his waist to his to his own. To Teddy's delight he could feel Billy steadily stiffen against him. Teddy began grinding his own excitement against his lovers'.

They did this for a few precious seconds until Billy could no longer take it. He leaned up pressing a wet kiss to Teddy's lips.

Teddy returned the kiss a bit more hungrily then it had started. He began kneading Billy's ass feeling him tense under his grasp as they continued to grind their passions.

Teddy grabbed the small of Teddy's Billy's back stepping forward allowing Billy to fall back against the bed with a small thud.

"Shh..." Billy hissed. "My parents are just down the hall."

"Please. Like they don't know what we do." Teddy said crawling on top of Billy and lying in between his legs.

"There's a difference between them knowing and hearing." Billy said loosing his breath from Teddy's weight on top of him.

"Then you should be quieter." Teddy said leaning on his hand against the bed.

"Shut up!" Billy demanded as he leaned up to kiss Teddy.

Teddy tasted his boyfriend through their kiss as their tongues danced.

Billy began bucking vigilantly against Teddy. Billy reached down to unfasten his pants.

Teddy grabbed his boyfriend's wrists.

"Ah, ah, ah." Teddy mused.

"Teddy I can't take anymore. I need to cum. I have to..." Billy trailed off, his eyes closed.

Teddy's cheeks flushed red hearing the pleas of his boyfriend beneath him. Teddy held Billy's wrists above his head.

"Teddy don't do this to me..." Billy moaned.

Teddy grabbed both of Billy's wrists making sure he wasn't going anywhere. He buried his face in Billy's neck and began licking and nibbling.

Billy moaned at the warm wet feel of Teddy's tongue and breath against his neck.

Billy's groin became pained from his level of arousal. His erection strained against his underwear.

"Teddy I'm going to die if you don't take me now." Billy breathed, nuzzling Teddy.

Teddy leaned down and began caressing Billy's hot steel open handedly.

Billy wanted skin to skin contact; he wanted to feel Teddy's smooth, hot skin against his own.

Billy moaned deeply. "Teddy please I need you." He said desperately.

Teddy covered Billy's mouth with his own, kissing him in time with his strokes.

Billy's moaning became ravaged and sporadic.

Teddy realized the change in his boyfriend and moved his hand from Billy's overheated groin. He used both hands to cup his boyfriend's face, releasing Billy's wrists.

Billy's eyes rolled back into his head as he exhaled in frustration.

Teddy began to focus on the kiss they were now sharing.

Billy's body and hands began to glow and become hot with energy. The lights began to flicker slightly. Teddy smiled looking up at the lights, not breaking the kiss.

Billy with hands now free hooked his thumbs into Teddy's jeans and boxers. And with little care Billy shoved Teddy's bottoms off of his body and onto the floor with out unfastening them.

Teddy marveled at the finesse that his boyfriend had when aroused. It turned him on that much more and Teddy was now at his peak of contentment.

Billy pulled back from his lover's embrace now leaving Teddy wanting more.

Teddy breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath as Billy grabbed Teddy's T-shirt and yanked it up over his head barely giving him time to raise his arms.

The brunette then reached down yanking off his own shirt and underwear. Billy grabbed Teddy's shoulders pulling him down from his crouching position above him.

Billy arched his back reveling in the feel of moist feverish skin upon skin. The feel of hot skin contact was just under that of intoxication. Billy felt his head swim with excitement.

Teddy rubbed his hard rod against his smaller boyfriend's feeling the dance they dance did from the force of their thrusts and the force gravity.

Billy's thighs fell open parallel to the bed begging for Teddy to enter him.

Teddy couldn't take anymore teasing himself. He lifted his hips getting into position allowing his erection to slide from Billy's groin to his heated, throbbing entrance.

Billy reached down grabbing Teddy's heated passion pressing it into him.

Billy felt his lover meld into him like a hot knife into butter.

Teddy gasped as he now felt Billy around him, grasping him, massaging him with his body, yurning for him to continue.

"Teddy fuck me..." Billy allowed escaping from his lips in between kisses.

Teddy reared back allowing himself to ease further out of Billy.

Billy moaned in satisfaction.

"Yes... ... Teddy..." Billy begged.

Teddy continued the process feeling his passions rise.

"Let yourself go." Billy commanded. "Fuck me like you want to." Billy said; somehow tapping into Teddy's feelings.

Teddy reared back once more, escaping from Billy's warmth.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked still pressing kisses to Teddy's neck.

"I don't want to hurt you." Teddy said mournfully.

"Don't worry about that. Take me... I want you to." Billy assured his soul mate.

Billy grasped for Teddy and it took a few seconds before he allowed himself to be found.

Teddy knew that he was at a much heightened state of arousal and didn't want to hurt Billy in any way, but he allowed his boyfriends words to reassure him.

Billy held steadfast to his boyfriend's love for him placing it back into himself effortlessly.

Teddy then continued to stroke Billy's caverns, exploring, feeling every groove and smoothed surface of his entrance.

Billy grasped Teddy's shoulder digging into back as they picked up their pace, each bucking their hips in turn.

Teddy grasped the key to Billy's release feeling it throb in his hand. He could feel the moisture that was already running down the shaft. He stroked it, matching their feverish pace.

Billy threw his head back and released a low hollow groan as he spilled his seed in sporadic bursts on his chest.

Teddy then focused on his own release. He pumped frantically needing his lover beneath him. He silently pleaded with him to continue his pace.

Teddy buried his chin into Billy's neck taking a deep breath of him; taking a small piece of Billy into him.

Teddy felt Billy tense all around him as he gasped, easing out of his release.

Teddy knew his own release was eminent.

Billy felt Teddy's hot liquid spill into him like flowing hot magma. He held Teddy as he collapsed into his arms.

Teddy lay on Billy's chest completely spent. Billy stroked Teddy's soft blond locks as he cuddled into him.

"Ugh." Teddy groaned shifting so that he lay next to Billy.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"We started out sweaty, dirty, and tired." Teddy said, pulling Billy into him; spooning, snuggling his cheek to his soft dark hair.

"And sore…" Billy smiled shifting his hips against Teddy.

Teddy laughed. "Yes and sore. Now we're all that times three."

"Yes but at least this time it's in a good way." Billy said looking back into Teddy's eyes.

"Yeah but we're going to feel it in the morning." Teddy continued.

"Well that's up to you whether you want to feel it in the morning or not." Billy said smiling slyly.

"Was that you're attempt at being sexy, coy?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe..." Billy blushed.

Teddy laughed long and hard and Billy joined him soon after. Teddy held onto Billy a little tighter shifting to get comfortable.

And soon after they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms; with the promise of the showers and ice packs that the morning would bring.


End file.
